君がくれた予感
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Kisah tentang Jaehwan, pemuda yang merasa telah kehilangan masa depannya, bersama Sewoon, pemuda aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi penjenguk rutinnya selama berada di rumah sakit. Produce 101 S2 fic with Howons (Jaehwan x Sewoon) as main pair. Mind to RnR?


Lelaki itu tak menyangka, bahwa akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini.

Ia tak menyangka, bahwa pertandingan yang harusnya akan melambungkan namanya itu malah berakhir dengan mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit.

Sepasang kakinya terpasang gipsum, dan kini ia hanya bisa terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit sambil memandang kosong ke arah kakinya yang tergips.

Semakin lama ia memandangnya, semakin nyeri ulu hatinya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja.

Ini adalah akhir dari segalanya. Ia mungkin takkan bisa bermain sepak bola kesayangannya lagi, untuk selamanya

* * *

 **君がくれた予感**

Disclaimer :

 **Produce 101 Season 2 © Mnet**

 **君がくれた予感** **© Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

 **Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

Rate :

 **K+**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, sho-ai, error language, abal, etc.**

Summary :

 **Kisah tentang Jaehwan, pemuda yang merasa telah kehilangan masa depannya, bersama Sewoon, pemuda aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi penjenguk rutinnya selama berada di rumah sakit.**

Pair(s) :

 **Howons (Kim Jaehwan x Jeong Sewoon)**

* * *

 _"Jaehwan! Oper! Oper!"_

 _Lelaki yang dipanggil Jaehwan itu tidak menyahut perkataan teman setimnya. Ia terus menggiring bola hingga memasuki kandang lawan._

 _"Lawan kita adalah Timnas Brazil yang terkenal kuat dan kompak! Jangan gegabah! Utamakan permainan tim!"_

 _Begitu yang pelatih Timnas U-23 Korea bilang. Sayangnya, entah kenapa Jaehwan tak mengindahkan ucapan pelatihnya. Ia sebagai penyerang unggulan Timnas U-23 Korea ingin sekali menunjukkan aksinya di depan tim lawan di pertandingan persahabatan ini._

 _'Aku akan mencetak gol pertama sendiri! Aku akan melakukannya!' tekad Jaehwan dalam hati._

 _Pertandingan berjalan hampir 45 menit. Timnas Korea memimpin perolehan 1:0 dengan Jaehwan sebagai pencetak gol._

 _"Jae, di babak kedua, kau harus lebih bekerjasama dengan kami. Kau tadi hampir melukai dirimu sendiri karena bergerak sendiri di tengah banyak lawan," teman sesama timnya, Daniel, menepuk punggung Jaehwan saat istirahat tiba._

 _"Maaf, Niel. Untuk sekarang, kalian jadi guardku saja," Jaehwan menyeka peluhnya, "entah kenapa, aku benar-benar bersemangat kali ini."_

 _"Hei, hei. Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau selalu egois seperti ini saat pertandingan. Ingat, kita ini bermain tim, bukan individu," temannya yang lain, Minhyun, ikut ke dalam pembicaraan. Jaehwan terdiam sebentar. Dia mengakui kalau dia memang sedikit banyak egois. Semua itu demi mempertahankan posisinya di tim nasional._

 _Karena hanya dengan ini saja ia bisa dapat penghasilan untuk menghidupi keluarganya dan membanggakan orang tuanya di desa._

 _Setelah 15 menit istirahat, pertandingan kembali dilanjutkan. Tanpa disadari, langit perlahan mendung. Rintik-rintik hujan turun tak lama setelahnya. Lapangan terbuka yang menjadi tempat bermain mereka perlahan basah oleh rintik hujan._

 _Pertandingan masih berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Meskipun makin deras, semangat para pemain dan penonton tak padam oleh hujan yang turun. Tanah yang licin tak menghentikan para pemain untuk berlari menggiring bola dan mencetak gol._

 _Jaehwan bersama Daniel dan Minhyun menguasai bola dan menggiringnya menuju sarang Timnas Brazil. Hujan membuat mereka cukup kesulitan. Apalagi saat harus melewati pertahanan tim lawan yang diberkati dengan badan yang jauh lebih besar dari mereka. Jaehwan berhasil menyalip lawan, tidak dengan Minhyun dan Daniel yang cukup kesulitan._

 _Sayangnya, seseorang tanpa sengaja menarik bajunya dengan keras. Jaehwan terjerembab ke belakang dan kembali ke segerombolan pemain yang tadi harus dilewatinya. Tanah yang licin menyebabkannya terjatuh. Dengan cepat lapangan berubah menjadi ajang keributan. Daniel dan Minhyun yang tak terima mendorong beberapa pemain tim lawan. Beberapa pemain Brazil tak sengaja menginjak Jaehwan yang kesulitan berdiri._

 _Wasit memberi peringatan keras. Permainan yang dalam sekejap berubah jadi kerusuhan itu dihentikan. Semua pemain di lapangan berlari ke arah Jaehwan yang mengerang kesakitan sambil menekuk kedua lututnya._

 _"Jaehwan! Jaehwan! Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _"Jaehwan! Jawab aku! Jaehwan!"_

 _Yang dipanggil masih terus mengerang kesakitan sampai tim paramedis datang dan membopongnya ke tanggul darurat. Beberapa rekannya ikut mengantarkannya menjauhi lapangan._

 _"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kakinya mengalami patah serius dan ototnya robek," ujar salah satu anggota medis. Perbincangan antara pelatih dan tim medis terjadi sejenak. Jaehwan sudah tak dapat mendengarnya karena yang dapat ia dengar hanya guyuran hujan yang semakin deras dan seluruh stadion yang ricuh._

 _Kepalanya sakit, ia mendadak migrain. Kesadarannya pun perlahan menghilang menggantikan rasa sakit yang tadinya mendera kaki dan kepalanya._

* * *

"Maaf, _bro_! Siang ini hanya aku dan Seongwoo yang menjengukmu," Daniel memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat sesaat setelah memasuki kamar inap Jaehwan. Sayangnya Jaehwan tak membalas pelukan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kim Jaehwan? Maaf, aku baru sempat menjengukmu," Seongwoo meletakkan bingkisan buah yang ia bawa ke atas meja yang tak jauh dari ranjang Jaehwan. Kemudian menghampiri Jaehwan dan menepuk pelan pundak _striker_ nya itu.

"Akh! Saudara Ong Seongwoo, ini sakit! Dan Daniel! Lepaskan aku! Seluruh tubuhku masih sakit!" dengan pelan Jaehwan menampis tangan Daniel yang memeluknya. Dirawat selama seminggu di rumah sakit tak lekas membuat Jaehwan cepat pulih dari cederanya. Yang ada malah seluruh tubuhnya jadi makin sakit.

"Oops! Maaf," Daniel segera melepas pelukannya. Seongwoo pun tertawa garing saat melihat wajah Jaehwan yang semakin berkerut.

"Dimana ibumu?" tanya Seongwoo sembari mengupas apel yang ia bawa.

"Ibuku kembali ke desa semalam. Ayahku mendadak sakit, jadi kusuruh saja ibuku pulang untuk menjaga ayah," jawab Jaehwan sembari menerima apel yang disodorkan Seongwoo.

Jaehwan adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim yang hidup kurang mampu di desa. Sejak SMA, ia hijrah ke Seoul seorang diri dan terpilih menjadi salah satu pemain sepak bola terbaik di seluruh negeri. Iapun mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah di jurusan yang ia mau. Biaya hidupnya ia peroleh dari menjadi anggota tim nasional. Dengan kata lain, ia menggantungkan hidupnya dan keluarganya lewat sepak bola.

Tapi sekarang ia malah menghancurkan masa depannya dengan rasa egonya. Ia tak tahu, sampai kapan ia akan terbaring di rumah sakit. Ia belum mengetahui secara pasti tentang keadaan kakinya. Ia juga belum membicarakan lebih lanjut soal kontraknya dengan timnya. Mungkin ia akan hiatus dari beberapa pertandingan untuk beberapa bulan, atau beberapa tahun, atau mungkin untuk selamanya.

Oh, membayangkannya saja nyaris membuatnya menangis!

"Jaehwan! Jangan pasang wajah sendu begitu! Aku jadi tidak tega!" Daniel memasang wajah khawatir. Ia sangat prihatin dengan nasib temannya. Di satu sisi ia juga merasa bersalah karena waktu itu tak dapat menjaga Jaehwan dengan baik saat pertandingan terakhir mereka.

"Jangan kasihani aku," ucap Jaehwan pelan. Ia memang tidak suka dikasihani oleh teman-temannya. Ya, se-takberdaya apapun dia, ia tak pernah meminta pertolongan orang lain terlebih dahulu. Apalagi minta dikasihani.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, ekspresimu terlihat seperti sudah menyerah pada takdir. Dan itu tidak seperti Kim Jaehwan yang kami kenal," Seongwoo membela Daniel. Daniel mengangguk cepat.

"Lalu aku harus memasang wajah seperti apa? Kalian yang tidak mengalami apa yang aku alami mana tahu perasaanku saat ini!?" Jaehwan mengeraskan volume suaranya. Daniel dan Seongwoo terkejut, kemudian sama-sama mengheningkan cipta. Sebuah kecanggungan tercipta di kamar VIP itu.

"M-maaf, aku kelepasan!" Jaehwan langsung gelagapan. Ia ingin bergerak dan meraih pundak kedua temannya dan menenangkan mereka, sayangnya tubuhnya sulit untuk bergerak.

"Mmh..." Seongwoo menggeleng lemah, "kami yang harusnya minta maaf. Kami memang tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi kami bersedia untuk mendengar keluh kesahmu dan tak keberatan jika kau ingin membagi sedikit rasa sakitmu pada kami."

"I-iya, Jae," Daniel kehabisan kata-kata. Ia hanya bisa mengiyakan perkataan Seongwoo.

"Trims. Tapi sepertinya aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Bisa kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri?" tanya Jaehwan dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Kau tidak apa sendirian di sini?" tanya Daniel.

"Iya. Memangnya kalian tidak ada jam kuliah?" tanya Jaehwan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kedua temannya yang sudah ia kenal sejak SMA itu saling bertatap pandang.

"Kau mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan?" kesal Seongwoo. "Iya, jam satu nanti aku ada kelas. Mungkin nanti sore Daehwi dan Jinyoung akan datang menjengukmu. Tapi kau benar-benar tak apa kami tinggal sendiri?"

"Mmh. Sebentar lagi perawat akan memeriksaku. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku akan minta bantuan suster. Mereka lebih cantik dari kalian!" jawab Jaehwan dengan sedikit candaan. Daniel tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, Seongwoo. Dia lebih senang dilayani oleh suster. Lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini," ajak Daniel. Dengan berat hati, mereka pun meninggalkan Jaehwan yang terduduk di ranjangnya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi kami!" itulah perkataan terakhir Seongwoo sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu. Jaehwan tak menyahut dan hanya memaksakan senyumnya.

Kini ruangan itu kembali sepi. Ia merasa tak enak pada Daniel dan Seongwoo karena sudah membentak mereka. Daripada suasananya makin canggung, iapun menyuruh mereka untuk pulang.

Jaehwan menatap pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kembali dibuka oleh tiga perawat dan dua dokter.

"Kita _check-up_ dulu, ya. Setelah itu baru makan siang."

Dan Jaehwan hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar perkataan salah satu perawat yang ada di situ.

* * *

Jam setengah dua siang, dan tak ada yang bisa Jaehwan lakukan selain berbaring di atas kasurnya. Makan siangnya sudah habis sejak sejam lalu. Perawat juga sudah selesai memeriksa keadaannya. Tak ada teman kuliah maupun teman setimnya yang datang. Ia juga tak punya keluarga yang bisa menjenguknya. Ia sendirian, dan ia kesepian.

Ia kesulitan bergerak. Mau meraih _remote_ dan menghidupkan televisi saja susah. Ia juga tak mengantuk karena sudah puas tidur tadi pagi.

'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu! Aku ingin bergerak!' badannya mulai seperti cacing kepanasan. Pekerjaannya sebagai atlet mengharuskannya untuk sering bergerak. Tapi sekarang gips-gips dan infus di pergelangan tangan kirinya membuatnya terkekang.

 _Drrt drrt!_

Ponselnya berdering. Dengan susah payah ia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja nakas di samping kasurnya. Sayangnya getaran ponselnya yang kuat dan tangan Jaehwan yang kesulitan itu membuat ponselnya terjatuh.

Dan isinya berderai di lantai.

"Aaaaargh!" Jaehwan berteriak frustasi. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang tak terpasang infus. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa meraih ponselnya?

Ia mencoba menunduk, tapi pinggang dan pahanya langsung nyeri. Iapun menatap sekeliling dengan wajah bingung.

Sampai matanya tertuju ke depan pintu dan mendapati seseorang mengintip-ngintip dari balik kaca pintu.

Masa bodoh dengan rasa malu, ia harus minta tolong pada orang itu!

"Hoooi! Tolooong!" teriak Jaehwan. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada orang yang sesekali masih mengintipnya itu. Orang itu kembali menyembulkan kepalanya ke kaca sambil mengernyitkan alis.

"Apa?"

"Tolong akuuuu!" teriak Jaehwan lagi karena sepertinya orang itu tak bisa mendengar ucapannya. Aahk! Siapa orang bodoh yang punya ide memasang peredam suara di kamar rumah sakit ini, sih?

Orang itupun segera masuk ke dalam kamar Jaehwan dan menatap bingung lelaki yang memanggilnya itu.

"A-ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya orang itu sambil mengamati Jaehwan, terutama kakinya.

Jaehwan terdiam sesaat memandang sosok yang ada di depannya. Pemuda berambut cokelat dengan wajah dan bibir yang pucat, dengan tatapan lembut-terlihat sedikit kebingungan-terpampang dari matanya yang sayu.

"A-ah... Aku bisa minta tolong? Ponselku jatuh ke lantai dan aku tak bisa mengambilnya. Bisa tolong ambilkan?" pinta Jaehwan pada akhirnya. Pemuda itupun mengangguk pelan, kemudian memunguti komponen-komponen ponsel Jaehwan yang berserakan di lantai.

"Uuuh... Padahal baru delapan bulan beli! Semoga tak kenapa-napa!" sesal Jaehwan sambil mengamati ponselnya yang dipegang pemuda itu. Pemuda itupun memasang baterai dan _casing_ belakang ponsel Jaehwan yang tadi terpisah. Kemudian ia menghidupkan ponsel Jaehwan.

"Makanya, dipasangi _casing_ luar lagi, dong, ponselnya," celetuk pemuda itu tiba-tiba lalu menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Jaehwan, "nih!"

Jaehwan mengambil ponsel itu dan bergumam pelan, "O-oh, _thanks_."

Keheningan terjadi sebentar karena Jaehwan mencoba memeriksa ponselnya yang tadi bergetar. Rupanya ada _miscall_ dan pesan masuk dari salah satu teman setimnya.

 _ **[Daehwi**_

 _Hyuuung~ nanti habis kegiatan kampus, aku ke RS ya~_

 _Mau dibawakan sesuatu tidak?]_

"Erm..."

Belum sempat Jaehwan membalas pesan dari Daehwi, pemuda tadi membuka suara.

"Ada lagi yang bisa aku bantu?"

Jaehwan menatap pemuda itu dengan sedikit rasa kaget. Iapun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas pesan Daehwi.

"Tadi kau mengintip kamarku, kan? Kau mencari sesuatu? Atau seseorang?" tanya Jaehwan dengan tatapan penasaran. Pemuda tadipun menggaruk tengkuknya sambil memutar kedua bola matanya ke atas.

"Hmm... tidak, aku tidak mencari apapun. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini dan melihat-lihat sekeliling," jawab pemuda itu tanpa dosa.

"Mengintip itu tidak baik, loh!" balas Jaehwan. Kemudian ia membalas pesan Daehwi dengan cepat

 _ **[Jaehwan**_

 _Iya_

 _Bawakan aku sesuatu yang ringan dan asin]_

"Aku tidak mengintip. Aku bilang aku hanya melihat-lihat," ujar pemuda tadi. Jaehwan tahu kalau pemuda itu ingin protes, tapi suaranya terlalu pelan untuk dibilang sedang memprotes.

Atau suaranya memang seperti itu?

"Oh, baiklah. Lagipula, kalau tak ada kau, aku takkan bisa memakai ponselku sekarang," Jaehwan kembali memfokuskan matanya ke ponsel yang ia pegang. Sesekali ia lirik pemuda yang masih berdiri di samping ranjangnya itu.

" _Thanks_ , ya."

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul, "Sama-sama," dan mendudukkan diri di kursi yang tersedia di samping ranjang Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menatap pemuda itu bingung. Seperti sadar akan arti tatapan Jaehwan yang terarah padanya, pemuda itupun kembali bersuara.

"Sepertinya kau kesepian di sini? Mau aku temani?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Another ff yang sebenarnya udah dipub di wattpad. Tapi kupub disini aja lagi karena lebih ena /apa

Thanks for reading~

Mind to give some feedback?


End file.
